The Kurasaga Clan
by Robert Froste
Summary: Naruto gets a family after he is attacked on his fifth birthday. Smart Naruto, Powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other part of the Naruto Franchise

_Dream_

_**Mindscape**_

**Yell**

Talk

Reading 

_Looking up at the night sky, doing nothing but lying on the yellow-green grass, was quite annoying, especially when you're surrounded by hundreds of dead friends. Suddenly all of the dead sat up and looked at a dead oak tree. 'My first test, easy,' the man thought. He stood up and walked over to the tree while pulling out a kunai and some ninja wire._

_ He looked at the tree and found the two shuriken that were embedded in tree. He tied the kunai to the shuriken and threw the kunai away from the tree. The shuriken came out and activated a seal on the tree._

_ The tree burst into green flames and the dead men flinched away from the light. The man waited till the tree was nothing but ash and sifted through it until he found a pouch with scroll in it. He pulled the scroll and opened it._

_Gennin if you are reading this then you passed your first test. Please return the scroll to the pouch and drop the pouch in the ash. After this done push a little chakra into the ash._

_ The man did what the scroll said and went to lay back down on the grass._

The dark-haired man sat up and gasped. "Damn Yamanaka. I thought he fixed that problem." He growled and shunshinned down into the street. "Best go to Sima's shop. My Kusarigama has probably arrived," he said. He walked to the armor and weapon shop. "Hey Sima, you there," he yelled into the back. "I'm right here," said a gruff older voice.

The man turned around slowly careful to not show his surprise. "You got my Kusarigamas?"

"Yeah their behind the counter, just remember to pay me." Sima handed him the weapons. Then took the ryo. "See you later, N"

The man walked to training ground twenty-nine and practiced with the familiar weapons. He turned a wooden pole to mush with a few hits of the iron weight. The man turned around to see sobbing and bleeding bush.

Slightly surprised the man reached into the bushes and pulled out a small, malnourished blonde boy. He knew the child; everyone did. He was Uzamaki Naruto. The man asked who did this and he made ANBU out through the sobs

"Hey guys I found the demon. This guy has h-h-him." The ninja stuttered out. A few moments of pure KI later and the man fainted. N stepped forward and disemboweled the Anbu.

A minute or two later the other anbu showed and saw the man up to his elbows in gore and guts, and wearing a half-mad grin. One of the anbu fainted and the man scoffed. "Rookie" and killed the one who fainted. His smile flickered as he spit out a bit of blood and turned around. The first anbu was standing up with his guts on the floor. Corpse Reanimation jutsu, he pushed the anbu down and he fell on his lungs, which were sown to his shoulder blades.

He killed the man who was using the jutsu and killed the captain with a chakra enforced neck chop. Leaving just one anbu left shocked out how an entire squad of anbu was killed in heartbeats. N just brought up his katana slicing him clean in half.

He picked up Naruto and shunshinned to the Hokage's office still smiling and covered in blood. "Hello Sandaime," said the man, "You just lost an entire squad of anbu who were supposed to protect Naruto but instead attacked him. Their bodies are at training ground twenty-nine." "I wish to adopt Uzamaki-san into my clan," said N, "I have the forms here all filled out and ready to go." N stretched and noticed movement in a shadowed corner. "I need to have your consent, to adopt him because the council would not agree to the boy being adopted," said N in a perfectly calm voice.

N sat down in a chair in front of the desk and slid the papers across. He bled out from his back onto the chair and got the anbu blood on it too. He reclined in the chair, and kept an eye on Naruto.

He slid a kunai down from his coat into his hand and picked his fingers with it.

He sighed and closed his eyes. A minute later the man popped a couple of pills and nursed his headache. "Boy… hey boy, don't go to sleep. You might not wake up," said N, "So how about letting me adopt the boy?" He looked right into the Hokage's astonished eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any other part of the Naruto Franchise.

_Dream_

_**Mindscape**_

**Yell**

Talk

Reading 

"What," the hokage asked in surprise. "I said I wish to adopt Naruto into the Kusarigama Clan and I will fight with every fiber of my being to make it happen," and with N saying so he threw a thinner and longer kunai at a shadowed corner. Danzo fell forward with his eyes glazed over and the peculiar kunai sticking out of his chest. "Oops, didn't mean to kill the old fart," said N. "Don't worry about it, he has been a pain in my ass for the last six years," said the hokage relieved about having one problem out of the way, then asked hopefully, "Since you solved one of my problems perhaps you could give a solution for my paperwork war?" "Kage Bunshin," N suggested.

The hokage proceeded to have a mental breakdown in front of N. "By the way Sandaime, my name is Nekros Kusarigama," he said introducing himself still speaking in his forebodingly calm voice.

"I'll give you time to think about my req—" but the Sandaime interrupted "I'll give you guardianship of Uzamaki Naruto, if you keep him safe from harm, keep him fed, clothed, and clean, and if you get him into the academy when he turns ten. 

**************Time Skip (2 weeks)****************

As, it turns out right after his adoption Naruto started training with fifteen pound ankle and wrist weights, and a twenty-five pound weighted vest. Now two weeks later he is stronger than most teenagers, and some adults. Naruto had already unlocked his chakra earlier in his life and unknowingly forced some of it into his legs. Naruto turned out to be a child prodigy, and a good handler of his clan's weapon of choice. He very quickly picked up kusarigamajutsu. He was also an avid learner of his clan's hibuki, hidden weapon, the Kusarifundo. He practiced with the four basic strikes first. The _Tenchi furi_: Rising or falling vertical strikes; _Yoko furi_: Inward or outward horizontal strikes; _Happo furi_: Inward or outward diagonal strikes; and _Naka furi_: Forward shooting strikes.

******Time Skip (4 years)******

We now have a Naruto with seals tattooed on the palm and the back of each hand. Naruto also picked up his foster father's bloodlust and his companion's common sense. It's Naruto's tenth birthday today and the festival of the Kyuubi's defeat. It was also his first day at the academy. Naruto got dressed in his clan's uniform black clothing and put on his white cloak with the Uzamaki sign with dual Kusarigama going through it on the back.

He slipt out the window hoping to finally surprise his dad on his birthday, which had become kind of a tradition. He saw his dad sitting on a rock in the court yard, where he was every year on Naruto's birthday. His dad had said if Naruto ever successfully snuck up no his him on his birthday he would get his present early. He had been trying for three years and never succeeded. This year he might actually do it.

He snuck up right behind his father and put a kunai to his throat, then realized it was a bunshin. He sighed and turned around to look down his father's katana. "You need to pay more attention and never assume about routines, but here's your present," he said and handed Naruto a bag. Naruto cheered and opened the bag, he pulled out a Kusarigama. This Kusarigama had a blade that pulled your eyes to it and it looked like it sucked light in. The handle was dead oak¹. The blade's ball and chain were obsidian and the balance on it was perfect.

"Happy Birthday, son," he said. Then he shunshinned Naruto to the academy and himself back home.

********** Academy *************

Naruto walked into the building and got several surprised looks and cold glares. He didn't care he'd seen them all before, and gouged eyes out for less, but he was in school so he restrained himself until the sparring matches. "Iruka, Iruka, hmmm, oh there's the class," Naruto said and slipped inside. He was completely alone, being a full fifteen minutes early for school. So he activated the seals on the top of his hands and sharpened his Kusarifundo, then resealed and unsealed his palms which held the Kusarigama, and sharpened those. When he finished a man with a scar directly across his nose walked in and saw Naruto. "What are you doing here," the man asked. "I'm in this class," Naruto replied, then laid his head down and went to sleep.

When he woke up, later the class was filled and the seat next to him, which was the seat next to the wall, had a brooding, brunette kid in it. To his left was a pink-haired girl that was screaming for him to get up so she could sit next to her Sasuke-kun. Naruto looked at the pink-haired girl and told her quite simply, "Shut up." The girl brought her hand back and swung at his head. Naruto simply moved his head and touched her forearm. Less than a heartbeat later she was on the floor, and was struggling to get up.

"Don't try that again, Pinky, or next time it won't be a paralysis seal," Naruto warned her in a calm voice. The entire time Iruka was standing in the front of the room watching him. Iruka was impressed at the boys speed and knowledge of seals. "Sakura, sit right here next to Shino. Naruto, Sasuke that's where you sit from now on."

Sakura glared at Naruto and stalked off, then Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "Thank you." "Student's, my name is Umino Iruka. To get the day started off we will go over a brief history of Konoha's history. Naruto sighed and pulled out a blank scroll. Iruka started his lecture and Naruto started on some explosive seals. When Naruto finished he pulled out a book titled 'Elemental Jutsu for beginners.'

When Iruka noticed this he threw a piece of chalk at Naruto, Naruto picked up his pencil and threw it at the chalk and sliced right through it and embedded itself in the blackboard. Everyone, including Sasuke and Iruka, was speechless. Naruto looked up to see what the problem was and saw everybody staring at him.

After a few minutes, Iruka said they would be sparring in reverse alphabetical order. First fight was Yamanaka vs. … Naruto just tuned the rest of it out until he heard his name. Apparently he was against Sasuke. "Okay here are the rules; you can use any weapons, Nin, Gen, Tai, or Kenjutsu, you have or know. The fight ends when I call time, or when one of you is no longer conscious.

*********2 matches later************

"Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha please step into the sparring area. Shake hands and then get into your taijutsu stance," Iruka said. Naruto and Sasuke complied and got into their stances. "Ready, Set, Fight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any other part of the Naruto Franchise.

_Dream/Flashback_

_**Mindscape**_

**Yell**

Talk

Reading 

Previously:_"Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha please step into the sparring area. Shake hands and then get into your taijutsu stance," Iruka said. Naruto and Sasuke complied and got into their stances. "Ready, Set, Fight!"_

Sasuke pulled out a pair of kunai and charged Naruto. Naruto pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Sasuke while forming hand signs. "Mass Shadow Shuriken Jutsu," Naruto proclaimed and the shuriken multiplied into a cloud of death. Sasuke for his part dropped into a crouch and ducked under the advancing shuriken. Sasuke struck out at Naruto's abdomen with a kunai while bringing the other up to Naruto's throat. His cloak reached out and grabbed the kunai and pulled Sasuke onto his face.

Naruto reached down and helped Sasuke to his feet, then dropped into an offensive stance. Seeing this Sasuke slipped into a defensive stance. Naruto charged a struck at Sasuke's heart and lungs. The alabaster boy knocked Naruto's hands down, then bent over and hurled. "What did you do," Sasuke choked out. "I pushed air out of the seals on my palms and forced it to hit your chest," explained Naruto in his calm voice. "Match winner: Uzamaki Naruto," proclaimed Iruka as he ran over to Sasuke to provide medical assistance.

Naruto walked out of the ring and laid down, under a tree with a single lonely swing. He promptly fell asleep. When he woke he found a pineapple-haired kid lying next to him and a kid with a red swirl pattern on the swing eating a bag of chips, with a few bags around his feet. "Nara and Akimichi," thought Naruto. He sat up and got a better look at the Nara child, recognizing him as Shikamaru. "Geez, doesn't he get enough sleep at home? Best not bother him," thought Naruto. He heard the bell ring in the school and walked down the street towards Sima's shop. He was halfway there when he was surrounded by a mob of half drunk, half high villagers.

"Demon child, you got lucky when you got adopted." "Shouldn't even been born. But we can fix that now can't we guys!" and several other nasty comments came from the crowd as the advanced. Naruto took it in full and stood unflinching before the crowd. He'd heard it all before. Naruto knew about the fox, he always had. It comforted him when he was beaten into a coma, healed him when other's couldn't and taught him how to channel his chakra. Naruto regarded him as a brother. Of course he was surprised, and later terrified, when he found himself in his mindscape with a six-two business man with fiery red hair and a fox on his left hand.

Naruto just let the mob yell and taunt. When they were almost done he stepped back into a shady alley and the followed him into it, to wasted to think why he did it. Five minutes later Naruto stepped out of the alley and walked away tracking a bloody foot print that stopped halfway to Sima's shop.

Stepping inside he waved to the elderly man and walked over to him. "Hey Sima, look what my dad got me for my birthday," the boy said and held up the weapon for inspection. "Happy Birthday kid, your gifts on the rack at the back of the store," said Sima after looking over the weapon always coming back to the blade.

Naruto walked to the back and picked up a small black box. HE looked it over and dropped it to the floor. It made a load bang and fell open. Inside was another box double in size to the first. He dropped the second box and pulled out another box was twice the size of the second. Naruto repeated this several times until eventually he pulled out a pair of arm guards with his clan's affiliation on the forearm. "Had them special made add chakra and they resize themselves to fit you," Sima yelled after hearing the racket. Naruto picked up the boxes and put them back into each other and slipped the first into his pocket. "You and your puzzles, thank you Sima."

Naruto left and walked the rest of the way home. He could have shunshinned, but his dad wouldn't teach him the technique. So he was forced to using his feat. Naruto smiled and replaced himself with someone else closer to home. He heard the passing remark how did I get here?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other part of the Naruto Franchise

_Dream_

_**Mindscape**_

**Yell**

Talk

Reading 

Naruto stopped outside the main branch home and listened. He heard the shuffling of feet and a click of a light switch. He smirked and walked in, and proceeded to use a stealth maneuver to get to his room undisturbed. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, and then thirty, before someone decided to look outside. "He's not out here," Naruto's surrogate sister called. She was two years older than Naruto but no where near as mature as him. At times it scared her at how calm he could be, even in the most embarrassing situations.

Naruto heard her call to the family. He sighed and walked downstairs, and was thoroughly amused at their milling about in confusion. "Looking for me," he called from the table. Most of the civilian part of the clan jumped, while the Ninja part of it suppressed their astonishment of him slipping past them. The clan sat down at the table, knowing their surprise party for the boy was spoiled. After eating a large meal, with a cake that even someone with a serious sweet tooth would pass up. Naruto ate a piece and said, "Hmmm, waffle-cake? Interesting."

*************Next day***************

Naruto woke up bright and early and headed to school, before his dad could get up to be over-protective again. On his way there he encountered a group of kids throwing stones at a hurt fox. He stepped between the kids and the fox. He heard one of the kids whisper to another, "That's the boy my dad told me to avoid, come on lets get out of here before he hurts us." Naruto sighed and fought the urge to hurt the boy. The blonde reached down and picked up the fox. Naruto petted the fox, and it cuddled up against his chest.

With the fox still pressed up against the boy for warmth during the cold fall morning, the blonde walked the rest of the way to school and got their before Iruka did, again. He sat in the back and set the fox on the desk. He petted the now sleeping fox. Naruto knew enough about medicinal jutsu that he could use Mystical Palm Jutsu. He used the jutsu and on the fox and it perked up and yipped. Iruka walked in and saw the fox. He was about to reprimand Naruto about the fox, but stopped and thought about Kiba. He couldn't get onto Naruto without getting onto Kiba too so he just left the blonde alone. About fifteen minutes later the class started to fill. The blonde froze, and a chill ran down his spine. He looked up and saw a good percentage of female population in the class staring at him with a gleam in their eyes. He mentally slapped his forehead for not foreseeing this and set up a KI barrier. Sasuke walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back just outside of the barrier. Sasuke settled for a simple genjutsu barrier around himself. He was not getting mobbed again.

Sasuke then noticed the fox on Naruto's desk and looked at Naruto curiously. Naruto passed down a note explaining what happened that morning. After Sasuke finished reading the note he shredded it with a hard look in his eyes.

**********Later that day**********

Naruto got home, with a kunai in his left calf muscle. If not for it still being there the wound would have already closed and healed. He stepped in the door and started to bleed on the floor. His older sister, Rie, looked over and saw him bleeding. "Again," she asked? Naruto just nodded and went up to his room.

When he got there he pulled it out and put it on a shelf with three others. Naruto picked up a scroll and began to read. The book was called 'The Beginners Guide to Herbal Plants.' Naruto went straight to section about sleeping herbs and read on it. The first on the list was Melissa Officinalis. After that was Valeriana Officialis, and Humulus Lupulus.

These herbs would put an enemy to sleep, but only with a heavy dosage. He looked for some stronger herbs, but his father opened the door. "How many this time," he asked. It was a simple question but it carried a lot of weight. "Crowd of about twenty-five, with Anbu and Jounin mixed in with the regular civilian and Chunin numbers," Naruto answered. The elder man sighed and walked away thinking, 'I've been doing that a lot more since I adopted the boy. It can't be good for my health.'

Naruto just put the book on a shelf and sat on the bed. He twitched then felt a pull coming from the fox. 'Probably wants to talk,' Naruto thought. So he closed his eyes and focused on the mindscape.

_** It had changed since the last time he was here. Last time it was a sewer, now it's a waiting room. Naruto didn't now which was worse, so he sat down and waited for the fox. He heard a blood-curdling scream and someone ran past him missing half his right arm. Naruto stuck out his foot and tripped him. **_

_** The man looked up and asked, "Why," before a chain snaked along the floor and rapped it self around his waist. The chain yanked taut and pulled the man into a doorway. Naruto could hear his pleading and yelling for five full minutes then it abruptly stopped. Then there was almost a tangible silence. It was broken by the click of leather shoes and the fox appeared at another door. He looked worried, so Naruto got up and walked over to him. Together they went into an office with bars on all he windows and a seal on the door. **_

_** "We've found something," he said, "something powerful." Naruto cocked his head and the foxed explained.**_

_********Sometime later************_

_** The two men were still sitting there and Naruto looked awestruck. Something that powerful, in his head? The boy shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to the door. "I need time to consider this," he said and faded. **_

*********In the real world**********

Naruto sat up and saw it was nighttime. He slid out of bed and climbed out a window, fully clothed and carrying his weapons. A hand reached out of the concrete wall and pulled him close a mouth whispered, "Gotcha demon." A man slid out the wall wielding a katana.

The next morning they found the man pinned to the wall by his throat and still living. A pair of katana held him their, and in his chest there were several different kinds of weapons. This included senbon, kunai, shuriken, and a couple of sharpened femurs.

N pulled him down off the wall not bothering to pull the katana out of his throat. There was a wet pop and body fell without a head. He wall walked up to the katana and head and saw that it was next to his son's window. These assassination attempts were getting annoying it was the third one this month.

He sent someone to report to the hokage and went into his son's room via the window. His son wasn't there, nor were any of his weapons or tools. N looked in the closet and all of the boys clothes were gone as well as all the clothes in his dresser. N looked in a safe where Naruto stashed his money and it was empty as well. N was frantic by now, running around the clan's houses and yards. They finally found him in another bedroom with no windows, and all of his stuff already put away neatly. His shelf had moved with him and the four kunai too. He was going to have to talk to the boy when he woke up. This was his fourth move this year. It always worried the man where to boy went, and how he moved his stuff so quietly. The man stood up and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other part of the Naruto Franchise

_Dream_

_**Mindscape**_

**Yell**

Talk

Reading 

When the rest of the clan found out about Naruto's most recent move, they all breathed a sigh of relief to know that the boy was still residing in Konoha. It was the third day of the festival, and people were throwing caution to the wind, and planning how to get into the clan house. The building in question was riddled with traps, and mazes. Several of these N and Naruto designed together, but some were older than the eldest members of the clan.

Most of the recent traps had the use of intricate seals and invisible chakra wires. One of Naruto's seals was a chakra producer, which like a sage takes chakra from its surroundings. One trap that uses this seal, when triggered leaves nothing except a pile of dust and a smell of house cleaner. A couple of assassins and thieves have met their end when they broke into the house. Standing in the hallway of the clan house you would see nothing out of the ordinary. A Seal master might notice the intricate carvings covering the walls, yet at the same time being covered by the wall. If the house doesn't recognize you, it kills you.

*******Civilian District*******

"Okay, group A is going in through the front while B is going in the side, C and D goes in through the back. Take care to watch the guards," a man in anbu garb told the groups of ninja following him.

The man slowed his pace to get to the back of the groups. When they ran in he slipped in through the side B wasn't attacking. All the guards were spread out on the group A, B , C, and D. Meaning the side he went should be unguarded, which it was. He heard the clatter of ninja attacking the walls of the clan house. He ran into the house and was halfway down the long hall when the walls started to glue. Suddenly the man was very tired, and the hallway looked longer than it had before. The man leaned up against the wall, before a coughing fit seized him. When he looked at his hand he saw blood, and then slid down wall when another fit seized him. The man was looking at the wall in front of him now and he saw the designs on the wall moving and flowing like water. He reached out to touch them, when his fingers brushed the wall he just fell over onto his stomache unable to move as the coughing grew worse. The man reached to his mouth and wiped away blood dribbling it. Then he heard the music, soft and then louder and more clear. It was a harp one moment and a flute the next, then after that it was singing. As he was lying their dying of nothing, the music faded just as he was. When the music grew stronger so did he. More instruments had joined by this time and it sounded like a booming orchestra now, with a 25-man choir.

As the spark of life finally left the man's eyes the music ended with a rolling tenor, then nothing. Later, when they would autopsy the body, the medical examiner would say its cardiac arrest brought on by the coughing fits. And later when another would examine him he would say stroke and this went on and on no one being able to agree on anything other than him being dead.

******December******

It was too months after the attack on the clan house, and people were still cleaning the wreckage. There was something different though. The men were saddened, the children didn't play and the women wept behind closed doors. When Naruto questioned N on this he replied, "This clan is a summer clan, the winter weakens us. Naruto you are not of our blood so you do not fear the cold as we do. All of this clan is of the fire element, or the lightning element."

With that thought in his head, Naruto spent the rest of winter in the woods. Naruto allowed himself two kunai, one pair of winter clothes, and a chakra allowance. He would on use an eighth of all his chakra a week. He also made himself wear his weights, and he allowed himself no fire, except to cook, or shelter.

His father had placed a pair of his guard to watch over the boy until the end of winter, to make sure that no one attacked him and that he didn't die in the woods. Naruto had set snares, dart traps, and pits to catch prey. The first night he ate half a hare, and the rest for breakfast. He never stayed in one place for more than two days either. And when the winter months had gone, he went home. He later wished he hadn't gone home though, because of all the work he had to catch up on for school.

**Sorry, I haven't posted in a while have had a court battle going on and couldn't help not writing much, I apologize to all of you who missed the chapters. Have a good summer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other part of the Naruto Franchise

_Dream_

_**Mindscape**_

**Yell**

Talk

Reading 

"Arrgh," Naruto yelled. He was halfway through the workload and he couldn't get the problems. He understood them, but the problem was they just kept changing. One moment it was asking what the Kage's clan name is, and then it changed to who were his students. "I can't take this anymore," the boy screamed. His father walked in and looked at the paper. "Naruto it's a simple genjutsu. Nothing to get worked up about," N said. His wife Set was waiting in the hallway ready to go out. N said "Your mother and I are going out tonight. So when you go to bed be sure to lock up. That doesn't mean stay up all night either." After finishing Naruto's surrogate father walked out and with his wife on his arm he left the house.

After having his father say the paper had a genjutsu around it he looked in the clan library for away to break them. After finding it he came back to his studies. Forming the ram seal he molded a fair amount of chakra and said "Kai!" Immediately he saw a difference in the paper, it stopped changing. After that he went through the rest of the workload with almost no other problems. After he finished, he went down to the basement to train some. Naruto got in front of his regular target and threw a number of senbon, kunai, and shuriken at it. When he ran out of things to throw he looked at the target and saw it was riddled with the weapons, with not a clear space on it. Suddenly Naruto was very tired. He fell backwards and hit the training mat with a snore and the mat let out a groan of air.

****The next day****

When he awoke, Naruto was still alone in the basement/training area. That came was a relief since Naruto hadn't locked up last night. When he went upstairs he saw little out of the ordinary, except the traps were disabled. Finding this a little off, Naruto slipped out his weapon of choice. He slumped into his fighting stance and moved forward cautiously. When he enter the living room he found his older sister tied to the couch with a sleeping tag on her. After seeing this Naruto noticed the explosive tags on the rope. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" he thought to himself. He left the room and hunted through the house for his father, or mother. He found them. They were bound to their bed with the same explosive note-rope that was around his sister. They were out as well. Oddly enough the rest of the clan was gone. Naruto slunk into the room as quietly as possible and looked out the window. He looked at the grounds hunting for the intruder but what he saw frightened him. Around the whole house were explosive notes on all the walls, doors, windows, and roof. Stuck in the house, covered in explosive notes, with three unconscious, bound people was not on Naruto's top ten worst days list, but it was in his top twenty-five. Sighing, Naruto ran around the rest of the house and found one of the houses escape tunnels. Naruto ducked down and went through it. Luckily it dropped him at Sima's shop. When Naruto walked out the back the old man nearly jumped out of his skin. "How'd you get in my shop, Naruto," the older man asked him. Naruto said, "Tell you later got to get to the Hokage's tower." Saying this Naruto ran out of the shop and into the hokage's office via the window. "Jiji-san," the boy all but yelled, "my family and house have been bound by explosive tags. I can't find the rest of the clan, only my sister and my parent's. Everyone else is gone!" hearing this the Hokage sat up a little straighter and sent out anbu to see how to resolve the problem. Trying to calm the boy down was pointless so the old man just sat back and puffed on his pipe. When he looked up again Naruto was is a meditating position.

****Mindscape****

_**Again inside his mind the entrance to the fox's lair was a waiting room. A low whirring noise could be heard in the background, but Naruto dismissed because of his tenant's sadistic streak. When the whirring stopped he heard pleading and then a shrill cry. He heard a woman crying about not taking her child, and a man crying for his lost wife. **_

_** When the fox finally came out to meet him, Naruto said one thing, "Show me." The fox shrugged and led off to a side door, they walked down a hall and into a stairwell. They descended for what felt like hours, until they stopped in front of a steel door. A low growling could be heard from inside, then a yelp after that nothing. The fox placed his hand in the center of the door and motioned for Naruto to put his on the handle. When Naruto did the door crumpled in on its' self and fell away. Inside was a room covered in the blood of the animal they had heard, the corpse was in the center of the room. Huddled over it was what looked like a man, only he smelled of metal and decay. The skin, where it showed through his armor was a sick purple color. His hands were completely covered though you could fell the death radiating off of them. **_

_** The creature looked up and studied them. Finally deciding they weren't a threat it turned back to its kill. Almost instantly a slurping noise could be heard. When it was finished the creature stood up and removed its helm. The skin was now a more white-tan color. Looking into his face you could see the sorrow in his brown eyes, like that of a man who watched his family die before him. His hair was a deep black, tinged with grey. He looked like what a grandfather would look like. Except his eyes, they were full of grief and pain.**_

_** When he tried to speak it came out as a hiss. He stopped and tried again, this time coming close to words. It sounded like "Why are you doing here?" Naruto looked at him quizzically. The boy answered, "Why not? It's my mind." The creature let out a bellowing laugh and said, "Boy we're not in your domain anymore. This is my home and my world." The boy turned to the fox and asked him, "Is this it? This ghoul?" The fox almost face faulted. "Boy the 'ghoul' is the first of your clan. Your real clan," when the fox said this Naruto turned and looked at the man. He shrugged and reached out his hand. The man took it and suddenly they were back in the waiting room. A woman ran out of room and tried to stab the kyuubi. The man shot his hand out and caught her by the throat. She clawed at his wrist, and he broke her neck like it was nothing. "The man opened his palm and the corpse was sucked into his body with the same slurping noise as earlier. The man grew younger and his hair lost its grey. He had a mustache now. Naruto asked the man, "What is your name?" He replied "Uzamaki." "Not your surname your given one," Naruto said. "That is my given name." The man said this with a touch of anger. He didn't like being questioned by his much younger generation. Seeing the kyuubi said "I'll talk to you later, but now you got to get outside." Naruto was booted outside his mind.**_

****Real world****

"-sama the boy's family has been saved." Naruto opened his eyes in the middle of the conversation between the anbu and the hokage. Naruto sat bolt upright on hearing this and rushed out of the room. He hadn't bothered to open the window so it shattered when he went through it. The cuts had healed before he reached the ground. As usual Naruto hit the ground running. He got halfway there before the civilians figured who he was. When they saw who he was they bunched up around him to hinder his progress. Naruto just pushed more chakra to his legs and knocked through the crowd. No one was able to stop him.

When he got to the clan house he jumped the wall and landed in front of the main house. Looking around he saw a tall pile of explosive tags on the ground each one with a senbon needle through the detonation seal. Naruto ran into the house and looked around. His sister was on the couch sleeping and his parents were in the kitchen. Sighing Naruto walked into the kitchen ready to be yelled at for not locking up.

What he wasn't prepared for was a tackle hug by his mother. She picked him up and hugged tight enough for him to hear his back pop and the air to expel from his lungs. He felt his shoulder get wet and saw his father looking at him with pride for handling the situation correctly, and sorrow for what would have happened.

When Naruto was set down he gasped in air and coughed it all out again. When he finished Naruto's father hugged him to albeit lighter than his mother. When he let go Naruto looked at him and saw for the first time in his life an actual father. Naruto smiled and buried his face into his father's shoulder and cried like he did the night he found him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other part of the Naruto Franchise

_Dream_

_**Mindscape**_

**Yell**

Talk

Reading 

****Three years later****

Naruto woke up really early. Today was his first gennin test. He couldn't wait to show his family and friends as the academy what he learned. Naruto showered and got dressed, by the time he was finished he smelled his mother cooking one of his favorite meals, ramen with bacon.

When he went downstairs and sat down the food was already sitting in front of his seat. His older sister was sitting to his left while his dad was on his right, at the head of the table. His mother had just sat down to his father's right, and was already dishing out the food. By the time Naruto finished his ramen, the pot was empty and everyone else had been finished for a while.

He helped his mother clean the dishes with a kind of hyper energy. Never stopping he wiped down the table and cleaned the pots and pans. Of course because he couldn't find the steel wool brush he used a dulled kunai. Then dipped the pots into the boiling hot water. Hands and all. As he walked to the academy his hands were healing the second degree burns.

***Academy***

When Naruto arrived at the academy a group of villagers and ninja blocked the way. Of course, not having learned that Naruto could have just slipped around them with ease or henged and walked in disguised. Naruto chose the easiest thing to do he walked behind a tree a shun shinned into the school. Naruto walked to his classroom, which was already being occupied by one Uchiha Sasuke.

When the dark-haired boy heard the door open and close he looked up and saw his blue-eyed best friend. Sasuke waved for him to sit down next to him. Which was to his left, since Sasuke had taken to sitting in the back by a wall. Naruto walked up to his friend and sat down. "Planning on failing this test too, Dobe," Sasuke asked jokingly to which Naruto jovially replied, "Only if you are, teme."

You see Sasuke had decided against making rookie of the year. He purposefully failed tests to stay about the same with Naruto. This wasn't hard seeing how Naruto's grades were a little higher than the rest of the class.

As the rest of the students filed into the room Iruka sat down at his desk as Mizuki stood behind him leaning against the blackboard. When everyone had sat down there were two open spots in the class. Everyone heard two pairs of feet clattering down the hall going at top speed. When they hit the door you could the other blonde and the pink haired girl pushing against the door to get in first. Eventually the door frame warped enough for the two both get into the room.

The two girls fell forward and hit the ground in a tangle of limbs. As the two girls got up they saw who was sitting beside their 'Sasuke-kun.' Ino sat down in an empty spot not wishing to get a bit of displeasure out of the boy. Sakura having not learned her lesson from previous experiences stomped over to Naruto and started yelling for him to get out of her seat next to Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and poked the pink-haired banshee in the fore head. Almost immediately the yelling stopped, followed by a load crash. When people looked back they saw this scene.

Sasuke had his head on the table, his shoulders shaking with mirth. Naruto was sitting next to him with an annoyed look in his eyes. Lying on the floor next to him was Sakura, her mouth half open and her eyes frantically racing over everyone in the room, pleading for help.

No one stood up to help her all thinking 'she got what she deserved.' After a while Iruka stood and walked over to the poor girl and picked her up. He sat her down in the open chair and watched as the seal wore off. Her mouth closed with a snap.

Seeing the problem solved Iruka called for everyone to go outside to the training ground outside. When everyone was outside he called for people to come up to the front. First up was Shino, who did a perfect henge of his father, made a bug clone, and dissolved into the ground. One of the leaf village protectors was missing as well. The forehead protector was now on Shino's forehead right where it should be. Next up was Ino who henged into Sakura, read Mizuki's thoughts, and took control of Iruka. After that was Naruto, who henged into Sarutobi Hiruzen and used a shadow clone. When Naruto walked up to get a forehead protector, Iruka stopped him, asking, "Where is the third technique was?" Naruto cocked his head and pointed to the surrounding wooden practice dummies, all cleanly cut in half, and burned. "Chakra Blade Rings no Jutsu," Naruto said, "A jutsu of my father's and mine idea. It creates a ring of chakra around the target and contracts, thus cutting the target(s) in half."

Iruka and Mizuki stared dumbfounded at the targets. One of the other students asked "Why they were burning where they were cut?" Naruto explained to him about the effects of high amounts of friction. He also went on to explain about chakra affinities, telling that his is a high wind affinity and a strong fire affinity (most likely from the fox.)

When Naruto picked up his hitai-ate he noticed Mizuki frown. "Probably just ruined his secret plan to steal the scroll, oh well best to just play along," Naruto thought. Sandaime Hokage told Naruto of Mizuki's plans to steal the scroll of sealing, and asked him to help apprehend the traitor. Hiruzen knew this because of having a seal on all forehead protectors. Sarutobi could freely listen in on any conversations that his ninja have.

Naruto smirked after turning around and sat down again. Later that day Naruto met with Mizuki who promised to tell Naruto why everyone hated if he got the scroll of sealing for him, thinking Naruto didn't know about the demon. Naruto agreed and brought the scroll to the clearing.

****Four hours later****

Naruto had learned all the clone jutsu and all of the sealing jutsu in the scroll. Iruka came into the clearing and started his rant. Mizuki was listening in and decided enough was enough. He threw the fuma shuriken at Iruka, only to have it caught by Naruto. The shuriken turned into a Mizuki bunshin and attacked Iruka with a kunai. Naruto heard his favorite sensei yell, he turned around as was confronted by the site of Iruka with twenty or thirty kunai in him. Being too much to handle Naruto's mind shut down and he appeared in his mindscape.

_******Mindscape******_

_**Naruto was standing next to his ancestor. He looked around and everything seemed slower than usual, the screaming, running victims missing pieces of their bodies. Moving at a crawling speed and the chains snaking their after them moving just a little faster. The only ones who were moving at a real speed were the fox, Uzamaki, and himself. He reached out caught a victim by the arm and wrenched it off. He heard Mizuki scream from somewhere. **_

_**"Time to learn about your hiden ability, Naruto," his ancestor said, "the one you saw me use on the animal corpse." Naruto nodded dumbly, feeling a little slower than usual. Uzamaki continued, "It's called the Corpse Devour no Jutsu. It doesn't matter if the victim is alive or dead, it gets rid of the corpse and gives you a longer life span or more energy if you need it at a moments notice." **_

_**Naruto still a little slow replied, "Okay, how do I use it?" **_

"_**First get rid of your hatred of killing, then just picture the person's body and energy your using the ability on coming inside of you. Make sure to not take their minds as well, because then your body will have more than one mind sharing the space, as yours is now. The more minds the body possesses the less time it takes for the body to expel all of them," Uzamaki said quickly, then said, "looks like a good time to try the technique." **_

_**Naruto was again pushed out of his mind.**_

****Real world****

Mizuki was laying on the floor in three pieces. His upper torso and legs were separated as was his arm from his body. The arm was lying by Naruto. The boy knelt down and used the technique on the arm. It vanished with a slurping noise. Suddenly Naruto felt stronger and healthier. He walked over to the rest of the body and used the technique. Naruto heard Iruka wretch over the slurping noise.

Iruka was looking on sickly as one of his childhood friends vanished into the blonde. He couldn't watch anymore so he rolled over and puked again. Naruto walked up to the older ninja and tied the scroll to his back, and then body shimmered to the hospital.

Ninjas surrounded Naruto with a weapon at every one of the boy's vital areas. Naruto ducked, and dodged out of the group so fast that they fell in on each other. Naruto laid Iruka down on a gurney and picked up the scroll. He shimmered again into the hokage's office, where the elder man sat sleeping in his chair. Naruto looked at the man's desk and figured out why. There was no paperwork on it. Naruto wrote him a note and put the scroll on the shelf behind his bookcase.

Naruto was at home a few minutes later and was already changed out of his blood stained outfit and in the shower. The water was scalding hot yet Naruto barely felt the heat. When all the gore was washed off Naruto changed into his nightclothes and leapt into bed. He was asleep in minutes.

**Sorry about it being short again, but the crap is still happening so I'll be doing stuff like this for a few chapters.  
Also I have a poll on my profile on who I should pair Naruto with. So please vote!**


End file.
